Hermione's Sister
by KylieHale
Summary: Set during the 6th year. Hermione's Sister Kylie is being transferred to Hogwarts and is the same age as Hermione but Hermione's exact opposite. And Hermione didn't tell anyone about her.
1. Chapter 1

I hate her; I hate everything, EVERYTHING about her! She has to be so perfect, she has to know everything, she's always kind, always courteous, always remembers her manners, she knows everything and never slips up or yells and I can't stand it.

I hate them, I hate how they compare me to her how they expect me to do everything she does and always looks down on me as though there's something wrong with me. I hate my family, I feel out of place in my own family.

Besides personal habits and preferences I look nothing like Hermione. She has bushy brown hair; my hair is sleek pin straight and black. I have emerald green eyes with specks of yellow. And I'm about 5.7 My name is Kylie Granger; I am a witch I got to Beauxbattons academy because I cannot stand to go to the same school as my sister, who goes to Hogwarts.

But unfortunately the headmaster dumble something asked me to come to Hogwarts, I don't know why but all I know is I wanted to say no. I wanted so badly to not go to my sister's school. But no my parents didn't want that they had to have me go there. So now that were I am going to, I already finished packing I'm just laying on my bed dreading this whole situation.

"KYYLLLIIIEEE" Hermione's obnoxiously loud voice yells from down stairs

"What?" I yell back not nearly as loud but with an obvious annoyed tone.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE WEASLEYS NOW" she yelled again and it completely pierced my ear drums.

I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs where she was waiting for me.

"You don't have to be so damn loud" I told her. "If I wasn't this loud you'd pretend you didn't hear me!" she said back. "Why do you have to be so annoying" I asked louder "Why do you have to be such a brat?" she said in the same tone as me. "Because you're so annoying" I yelled back.

Then my mom cut in and of course yelled at me about yelling at my sister for "simply doing what she[My mom] asked."

"Where are we going, who are we waiting for?" I asked while Hermione and I were waiting outside for some people.

"Ron's house, His parents are coming to get us to apperate us there?" she said.

At first I was about to ask her who Ron was but then I remembered it was one of her best friends.

Suddenly it occurred to me that Hermione probably didn't tell anyone she had a sister since she hated me as much as I hated her but unfortunately she acted more civilized than I did.

When this all dawned on me I started laughing, Hermione turned to me and looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she asked. "I'm just laughing for two reasons one being that you only have guy best friends and that is really sad and two I'm assuming nobody knows about me so guess who has to explain that to their best friends who thought they knew everything about you" I said in between laughs and as soon as realization hit Hermione, her facial expression was enough to keep me laughing.

"Ha- you-ha-haven't-told-ha-them-ha-yet-have-ha-you?" I said almost dying of laughter.

"No" she whispered.

I was enjoying watching Hermione run over in her head of what to do when some lady apperated in with a loud POP.

She had bushy read short hair that went up to her shoulders.

"Hermione so good to see you" she said and ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

Then she realized I was standing there.

"Hello?" she said confused.

I waited a few seconds and Hermione didn't say anything so I decided to introduce myself "Hi I'm Kylie Granger, Hermione's sister you must be Mrs. Weasley?" I said smiling in triumph.

"Her-Hermione's sister?" she asked in shock "I'm sorry I didn't know she had a sister?" she said looking back at Hermione who was hiding her face looking ashamed.

"Yea that's okay I doubt anybody does, Hermione hates me but the feeling is mutual so I don't really mind" I said still smiling even though I was being totally rude.

"Uhh... okay well yes I'm Mrs. Weasley... are you guys ready to apperate?" she said still flustered looking at Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her bags and nodded as we both took her hand. We apperated to this really tall house that looks crocked like it might fall. As if someone stacked one house on top on another.

Mrs. Weasley led us to the door I was trailing behind Hermione completely enjoying her nervous hand fiddling.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and we walked in two boys, one with jet black hair and green eyes with circle glasses and a lightning bolt scar. He was obviously Harry, I may not go to Hogwarts or be Pureblood or Half-blood but everyone knows who Harry Potter is. The other boy was larger, and had the same orange hair as Mrs. Weasley clearly his son. He was assumingly Ron since the other boy was Harry. Harry came up and wrapped Hermione in a huge hug first.

When Harry let go of Hermione, Ron hugged her too but more awkwardly.

Finally after hi's and how are you's were exchanged with her and Harry and Ron as well as the rest of the family, they noticed me.

At first neither Harry nor Ron said anything but looked between Hermione who was staring at her hands and back at me.

"Uhh... Sorry I'm Ron Weasley who... Who are you?" Ron said turning towards me extending his hand.

"Hello my name is Kylie Granger, I'm Hermione's sister" I said extremely sweetly shaking his hand.

As soon as I said that everyone who was standing in the room looked exactly like Mrs. Weasley; shocked.

"You...Your Hermione's s...sister? I didn't know you had a sister" Harry said, first directed at me and next at Hermione.

"Yea" I said answering for Hermione "I figured she'd not tell u guys she pretty much hates me." "Oh" harry replied.

"Well Ginny take Hermione and Kylie up to your room and get them settled" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny beckoned for us to follow her.

I followed Hermione and Ginny upstairs past some doors till she opened one that had three beds in it. I put my stuff at the bottom of one of the beds and then sat down on the bed.

Hermione put her stuff under one of the other beds and sat on it looking flushed and out of it.

"Okay I'm going to go out to get some stuff okay goodbye" I said getting up to go. "Do you want us to go with you?" Hermione asked rather annoyed like she didn't want to ask me that which she shouldn't have.

"Uhh... no why would I want that" I said while scoffing and rolling my eyes.

With that I just walked out of the bedroom and left the house. Luckily nobody was blindly staring at me while I left through the living room.

* * *

End Kylie P.O.V

"Okay?" Ginny after she heard the door close or slam shut from Kylie.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I have a sister" Hermione began as Ginny looked at her for an explanation as to what just happened "But she's awful can you see why I didn't tell you about her?" She continued.

After what seemed like an eternity to both the girls Ginny finally talked "I just can't believe you didn't tell me or at least Ron or Harry!" Ginny practically yelled.

As if it was on-queue, Harry and Ron burst into the girl's room shouting words that were not understandable. "Whoa, whoa, whoa one at a time please I have no idea what either of you just said" Hermione said holding her hands up in a silencing motion to shut the boys up.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Ron yelled looking red as a tomato and harry looked just as upset and confused but paler in the face.

Hermione sighed then started "Okay, yes I have a sister I'm sorry I never told you but she's awful, she is purely evil and I'm ashamed of having her a sister, she went to Beauxbattons before now and she just transferred this year on request of Professor Dumbledore, she is absolutory nothing like me in personality or as you can see looks, I don't understand how we are even related" She finished practically out of breathe.

For a while nobody said anything at all just stood there staring at Hermione.

Finally Harry spoke "Okay... wow" Hermione just widened her eyes and nodded.

"Why did Dumbledore ask her to come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure it's not like she has perfect grades or anything" Hermione said thinking about it

"So what's she like?" Ron asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well" Hermione started "She's completely awful and retched, and I cannot stand her" Hermione said with clear anger in her voice.

"Why she doesn't seem that bad" Ginny said shyly like she was worried about saying that to Hermione.

"She isn't she's worse, she's rude to my parents and me even if I haven't even done anything, she's always out , she is extremely sarcastic about everything and she swears all the time!" Hermione said out of breathe by the end.

"Okay I take that back she does seem really bad, she sounds awful."

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened "Speak of the devil" Hermione said to them and they all looked toward the door where Kylie was standing there with a very Malfoy smirk on her face that not many others would be able to pull off.

* * *

Kylie P.O.V

As soon as I left Hermione's friends house I walked out around till I reached Diagon Alley

. Then I walked around there and looked into shops and such.

When I came inside I heard Hermione talking about me so I figured I should go upstairs. I opened the door trying to make a lot of noise.

Hermione saw me first "Speak of the devil" Hermione said looking straight at me.

When she said that Harry, Ron and Ginny all whipped their heads around and looked at me; I smirked at them. "Talking about me are you?" I asked

"You know its rude to talk about people behind their back." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes at me

"Your one to talk." I ignored that comment, and walked over to the bed.

"So" I said dragging out the O. "Whats hogwarts like anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

* I apologize for the shortness of this Chapter thanks so much for the review. Please Enjoy!

Again, I do not own any of these Characters except Kylie*

**On the Hogwarts Express**

Hermione was sitting on one side of the cart and Harry and Ron were sitting across from her. Kylie was wondering through the train refusing to be anywhere near Hermione.

"I swear I see her all the time at home and Hogwarts is the only place I can truly be away from her." Hermione said throwing her head back.

"I'm real sorry Mione, I don't know what I'd do if Dudley ever went to Hogwarts. What if you just try to ignore her?" Harry said sympathetically.

"I know, I know your probably right, as long as she doesn't get into Gryffindor it probably wont be a problem." Hermione said reassuring herself.

"A Slytherin probably" Ron said chuckling.

"I wish" Hermione replied, "You and I both know that Muggle-borns cant get into Slytherin."

"Too Bad." Harry said laughing, "She'd fit right in there."

**Kylie walking along the Hogwarts express**

Kylie was strolling along the corridors of the Hogwarts express. Ever since she was little she could never sit still.

Kylie was looking inside a compartment filled with tiny first years when someone bumped into her sending her stumbling backwards.

"Watch where you are going." She yelled steading her feet. She looked up to see a handsome, blonde boy with grey eyes. He was about 6,2 so he had a bit on her and was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and the way he held himself carried an air of superiority.

"My bad" the boy said smiling at her. "I'm Draco, how come I've never seen you around before."

Kylie smiled back at him admiring his chiseled jaw features. "Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Kylie and I just transferred here from Salem Witch Academy."

"That's really cool, I'd love to tell you more about Hogwarts and show you around." He said gesturing in the direction that he was walking in.

Kylie smiled at him and agreed following after him.

Because after all what did she have to loose.

When Kylie walked into Draco's compartment there were 2 other people in there.

One was a boy who had dark skin and short black hair. He too was wearing a black suit like Draco.

The other person was a girl and she had medium length brown hair and was wearing a grey blouse and a black skirt.

Draco introduced Kylie to them and she learned the black haired boy was named Blaise and the girl, Pansy.

Bloodline was almost always a big deal in the Wizarding World, and kylie knew that, she also knew the last names Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, confirming her suspicions that they were all purebloods and thus probably in Slytherin.

Kylie wasn't as smart as her sister but she was far from daft. Kylie had read up on Hogwarts in advance and knew all about how the house systems worked. Kylie knew that being a muggle-born would immediately dimish all hopes of being friends with draco and being in Slytherin.

So she figured that she might as well enjoy it while it lasted and wait for th inevitable question.


End file.
